thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Babylon 5 Particle Weaponry
'Particle Weaponry' Using something as simple as single particles of matter energized and sped up to atomic speeds, particle weaponry is a good halfway point between energy-based and matter weaponry. Single blasts, streams of particles, clouds of energized projectiles; they all fit into the category of particle weaponry. Particle weaponry does not have ammunition to speak of (using specific chemical components stored as part of the weapon itself ) and contains nearly limitless power. Particle weaponry tends to fire rapidly and accurately due to the nature of its firing mechanisms. The paths of fired particles are extremely easy to map out with computer logarithms, meaning that effective targeting computers are standard within most models. This also means that they can be almost instantly mapped out as they are fired, allowing them to be intercepted by defensive fire and shielding, which can become bothersome when facing a highly defensive targets. Particle weaponry is a staple weapon for many races’ shipbuilding programs, with such things as twin-linked particle arrays being as common as any other ship component in the majority of spacedocks and shipyards across the galaxy. *'Array': These weapons cannot maintain a weapons lock. *'Bypass Interceptors': Whether they are based on relatively basic laser technologies or more advanced neutron or bioelectric principles, beam weapons rank as the most devastating form of weaponry. These weapons ignore/bypass the target's Interceptors and/or Shields by the listed amount. 'Particle Gun' The simplest form of particle weapon, the particle gun soaks the area surrounding a matter particle with energy before blasting it toward the target. They are not capable of huge amounts of damage, are often used for defense against fighters, and are very inexpensive to purchase. Particle guns have been referred to as ‘the machine guns of the energy weapon age’ and can be rigged to put out a great deal of fire. 'Particle Beam' By taking the essential idea behind a particle gun and using a number of particles in a group, the particle beam (while not actually a prolonged ‘beam’ at all) sends short streams of charged particles at a target with increased power and accuracy. Particle beams are the standard weapon system on dozens of races’ vessels and the primary weapon of choice for civilian craft due to its fast recharge rates and reliable accuracy. 'Particle Cannon' Leave it to the Drazi to make a more aggressive variety of particle weapon from the standard particle beam. Created in the same manner as a very large particle beam emitter, each particle cannon is attached to an extremely efficient particle charger. This mechanism supercharges huge amounts of particulate matter and feeds them into the focused firing port of the cannon. Essentially this creates a constant barrage of charged particles, similar to that of the relentless fire of a laser. The result is a powerful cutting ‘beam’ that blasts away sheet after sheet of the target’s outer layers. Far too large to put on common Drazi hulls, the Freehold had designed a ‘heavy’ version of the powerful weapon that they have fitted to their defensive satellites and starbases. There is rumor of them trying to create a truly gigantic warship able to carry two of these titanic weapons but the design and build crews cannot seem to agree on anything long enough to arrange for its construction. 'Particle Blaster' Another aggressive design move by the Drazi Freehold, the infamous particle blaster is to particle beams what a rainstorm is to a fire hose. Using the same amount energized particles launched in a sheet rather than a stream, the Drazi designed a fantastic weapon to rip enemy weapon systems right off the hulls of their vessels. Like sanding paper taking burrs off of rough wood, the particle blaster shears through external weapons and antenna. This does mean that the weapon and its heavier cousin have far less punch, but many Drazi are very happy to disarm a vessel in order to come closer and board it. 'Particle Repeater' *Fire Control: -1D Originally based on old automatic ballistic technologies, the particle repeater is a cylindrical stack of particle emitters placed over a fast-feeding particle charger. Capable of throwing out a hailstorm of small charged particles, the repeater takes lightly armored targets apart in short order. Heavier armored or more distant targets can mostly ignore the storm of particles, but those that are caught in their field of fire can expect to be showered with shots in no time. 'Particle Cutter' *Bypass Interceptors 1D The Drazi answer to the sustained fire capability of the laser weaponry found on Centauri vessels, the particle cutter is a focused beam of emitted particles designed to slice into a target and bore past the armor. Requiring a heavy power supply and unable to target enemies outside of closer ranges, the particle cutter is like a laser scalpel of starship scale. Very effective when trying to knock out internal systems, it is used by a great number of raiders that have access to Drazi weapon components. 'Scattergun' *Array One of the simplest and most direct alterations of the particle array, the scattergun (for lack of any other term given) was designed by the Gaim Intelligence for use against the fields of fighters that tested their borders during the Dilgar War. Using an almost excessive amount of charged particles in a single fanning burst, the scattergun has a very good chance of striking even the fastest and most agile of targets. It may not be able to cause significant amounts of damage to larger vessels, but the Gaim are not know for multi-tasking when a focussed effort is better suited. *'Special': Craft do not gain their maneuverability bonus against scattergun attacks. Craft of Capital or greater size double their effective Hull against scattergun attacks. 'Particle Concentrator' A weapon designed to devour large holes in enemy targets, the particle concentrator is a deadly tool. By using negatively charged particles in tandem with streams of alternating positive ones, the weapon attracts more of the energized attacks toward targets that have already been hit by this weapon. Basically creating an energy magnet that other pre-planned concentrator shots can adhere to and cause even more damage, the Gaim can focus all their efforts on a single target until it is no longer a threat before moving on to the next. Gaim fleets will often use their hive mind to coordinate massive banks of particle concentrators at a single target, enveloping it in destructive blasts until there is nothing left. Ships that use these weapons must really try to fit multiples of this system on board, because the weapon is at its best efficiency when many concentrators fire at once rather than over several rounds. Special: Every particle concentrator after the first that hits the same target adds 2D to its damage, to a maximum of +8D. 'Prismatic Bolt' Any ship that suffers damage from this weapon, the crew suffers 2D+2 Character Scale damage immediately. 'Anti-Muon Cannon' Any ship that suffers damage from this weapon, the crew suffers 2D+2 Character Scale damage immediately. 'Source' *Babylon 5 Ship Builder's Manual (pages 52-53) *thedemonapostle